Последняя битва
by Kit2000
Summary: В этот момент они оба развернули свое оружие, целясь друг другу в лицо, готовые уничтожить и выстрелить не колеблясь. Перевод фанфика "Last Battle" с испанского. Автор ShineStardust


**От автора** : Персонажи Aokikan не принадлежат мне. Они принадлежат NAOE и Brain's Base. Я использую их только для создания собственных историй.

 **От переводчика** : мы любим испанских фикрайтеров. У них всегда такие свежие идеи и взгляды на персонажей =) Очень рады, что нам дали разрешение на перевод этого ван-шотика.

 **Последняя битва**

 _«Ты действительно лукавая женщина, Татибана-кун»_.

Он чувствовал ее жажду крови, когда бежал по лесу на полной скорости. И пусть он не мог видеть ее, но прекрасно ощущал, как она охотиться на него, как на кроткого ягненка. Но он не был маленьким кротким ягненочком, и она знала это так же хорошо, как и он сам. Это было ясно им обоим, но они все еще хотели поиграть друг с другом.

Он надеялся встретиться с этим маленьким монстром со времен их последней встречи. Он дрожал от волнения и возможности унизить ее, победить ее, заставив снова захлебнуться в чувстве беспомощности. Она по-прежнему держала обиду на него за развитие событий в предыдущем ГОСТе, в котором они столкнулись. Теперь же все было по-другому: она была сильнее, ему было весело вдвойне, и самым выраженным различием было то, что теперь они остались одни. Он бежал бесконечно, кружил по сельской местности, чтобы смутить ее и найти точный момент, когда поражение будет казаться более болезненным, а его триумф будет в тысячу раз слаще. Когда он собирался повернуться к кластеру пышных деревьев, его маленький монстр спрыгнул с одного из них, падая на полной скорости с вытянутыми ногами и руками прямо на него. От такого скоростного падения ее рубашка и маленькие шорты немного задрались, показывая кожу, которая обычно была скрыта. На ее лице красовалась улыбка, полная безумия, которая так соблазняла. Он действительно любил эту женщину.

По инерции он улыбнулся при виде того зла, которое горело в ее глазах.

Это было прекрасное время, чтобы победить ее. На этот раз, независимо от результатов, он заберет у нее все. Он не мог выкинуть из головы ее маленькие розовые губки, которые сразили его когда-то*. Он фантазировал тысячу раз о вкусе ее рта, аромате ее кожи, милых стонах, которые она могла бы издавать, когда бы он брал ее. Он находился в постоянной одержимости ею.

─ Мидори-Сан!

Как же смешно ему было поддерживать способность правильно говорить, несмотря на то, что сейчас он был полностью поглощен своим безумием.

─ Татибана-кун ~

В этот момент они оба развернули свое оружие, целясь друг другу в лицо, готовые уничтожить и выстрелить не колеблясь. Отзвук двух выстрелов зазвенел повсюду, затем сменился гробовой тишиной, акцентирующей поражение одного из них. Этот звук определил победителя и проигравшего.

Третье противостояние между королем ГОСТа и монстром смерти только что завершилось.

В первом бою он абсолютно победил ее с помощью своего снайпера. Во втором – он загнал ее в угол до предела, и она сразила его, даже не осознавая этого*. Теперь был объявлен новый результат, где один взял перевес над другим. Но они оба позабыли об этом в момент, когда один из них почувствовал вторжение в свою полость рта. Никто из них не мог сказать, кто начал этот поцелуй. Сейчас они вели сражение в своем четвертом противостоянии, и тот, кто победит, станет окончательным победителем.

 **Замечания автора** : у меня невероятная любовь к этой парочке, особенно к Мидори. В будущем я надеюсь написать что-то лучшее, более длинное и более структурированное о Хотару и Мидори.

 **От переводчика** : ва! Сильная работа! Такая вот коротенькая, но сколько же много она дает пищи для воображения =)

Честно сказать, перевод – штука сложная. Наш русский язык так богат на слова, которые могут заменить «он» и «она». Но, стараясь быть наиболее приближенными к исходнику, оставили «он» и «она» на своих местах ^^'''

*_ Отсылка к 36 главе манги, где Хотару поцеловала Мидори-сана в губочки, пока они оба парились в мужской бане XD Кстати, по этой сцене есть фанфик (тоже испанский!), перевод на который мы выставляли здесь ранее. Название «Поверженный ей».


End file.
